


What Now

by ImpulseFunWritinAnon



Series: Undertale: Short Sad Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel POV, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseFunWritinAnon/pseuds/ImpulseFunWritinAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel has a few words to say while by his lonesome, shortly after Frisk leaves the RUINS to go to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Now

This SOUL... This body...

To be in this somatic form... after so many years of solitude, apathy, and deplorable actions... This... is too good for me. I know I don't deserve this, yet... I hang on to it, hoping that these beautiful feelings might not go away. Yet I know that this is impossible. I will be what I once was. Flowey. Flowey the Flower. And what then? Everybody just leaves me behind; all the way back in the ancient RUINS. Sure, I can go to the surface now. There is nothing stopping me. But what can I really do as a flower? I don't have anybody to relate to. Once I lose this form, I won't be able to actually care about what people are telling me. I'll be selfish, detestable, insufferable, dishonest; feign interest in others. It's not a way to live. I still have the option to leave this all behind. So why not? Do I have anything else to live for? Can anybody bring me back my SOUL? Can anybody save me from this terrible fate? What is my future? What do I have to contribute to the surface, other than be a nuisance?

Can Frisk... SAVE me? Is there any other way?

Maybe not. Maybe they have already exhausted all their options. Maybe it's just best to wait.

I'll see what they are up to. For now... I want to embrace the sensibility I have for now... within the recesses of my heart.

It is so nice to feel... after so long.

... What's this... Oh. This is... the end of this gift that has been bestowed upon me. Wrongfully so. I am not deserving of comfort to... support me through this unwelcome change. There is no reprieve for me.

...

...

Please... somebody help me.

(But nobody came.)


End file.
